


低保真

by sparklingtherapy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingtherapy/pseuds/sparklingtherapy
Summary: 五句话星娜三句话娜星的比例
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 6





	低保真

Lo-fi   
  
  
我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。  
  
  
早八一下课罗渽民就来找朴志晟，着实把站在储物柜前发呆的后者吓了一跳，看见按在自己眼前的那只又发红又发紫的手的时候朴志晟不由自主地开始发抖，抖得罗渽民一把抓住他的手腕。罗渽民看上去病恹恹的（实际上也是），手上的力气却因为常年做实验而大得不像人类，被抓住的那一瞬间朴志晟就从喉咙里挤出很细很小的一声哀鸣，罗渽民猛地凑近他说，志晟，你听起来好像我今天早上弄死的那只兔子。  
朴志晟有幸听过兔子被通过静脉注射空气而处死的声音，只能说很难想象是兔子发出来的声音，甚至很难想象是任何动物发出来的声音。朴志晟从小在城市长大，除了秋天翅膀着地死在地上的蝉之外没见证过其他生命的逝去，更不要说是亲手处死一只哺乳动物。然而罗渽民坚持要他这样，理由是他那天早上在使用乙醚的时候发愣了，不小心自己也吸了一点，倒下去的时候后脑勺砸在了地板上，几个小时了还隐隐发痛。他说志晟你忍心这样吗，马上下午的学生们就要来了，他们如果看见兔子满教室很有活力地乱跑肯定会和教授告状，告状了我这个月的工资就会被削减，削减了，削减了我就没有钱给志晟，没有钱给志晟志晟就没办法开鲫鱼饼店了。说到扣工资的时候朴志晟已经抖着手拿起针管了，罗渽民站在他身后很温柔地说，对，好孩子，志晟，让我来帮你。罗渽民的手有点冷，也不排除是朴志晟自己因为激动而体温升高的缘故。实际上那只兔子基本可以算是罗渽民弄死的，真的让朴志晟来他用针管给兔子放完血可能还没找到静脉。兔子的眼睛是红的，朴志晟因为心理作用总觉得它在哭，后腿也蹬得很厉害，朴志晟小臂上被来了一下，当时甚至不觉得痛，晚上洗澡的时候才发现青了一块。  
兔子死之前叫了，罗渽民很抱歉地和朴志晟说，正常来说兔子是不叫的，不是每个都叫。他一边说一边安抚性地摸了摸朴志晟的脸，那只手没那么冷了，朴志晟一下子觉得胃里很痒，一路痒到喉咙，他痉挛着弓起身体。他觉得自己的身体里长出了兔毛，从消化道的每一个孔隙里戳出来。  
志晟，罗渽民说，你听起来好像那只兔子。他凑得很近，朴志晟于是被迫观赏他因为熬夜而布满了血丝的眼睛，他不敢往下看，逃开罗渽民的眼神也会被问，走廊里已经有人在看他们了。朴志晟开始研究罗渽民眼睛里的自己，看了半天什么也看不出来，他觉得罗渽民的眼睛变浑浊了。  
志晟，罗渽民又摸了摸他的脸，用头顶蹭了蹭他的下巴，志晟，像兔子，好可爱。朴志晟艰难地咽了口口水，问题就在于罗渽民说这些话的时候都他妈的是真心的，他真心觉得朴志晟很像给本科生做解剖实验用的兔子，也真心觉得那样的兔子很可爱，更加是真心觉得像那样的兔子的朴志晟很可爱。朴志晟的喉咙又开始痒了，但这次是想哭的痒。他欲哭无泪地向后微微仰着身体，承受着像趴在懒人沙发上一样倒在他身上的罗渽民。直到罗渽民说，志晟啊，你弄痛我了，毫无责怪的语气，朴志晟才发现他被罗渽民握住的那只手的手指在不知不觉中反过来缠上了罗渽民的手腕，握得很用力，在罗渽民的手臂上留下几道印子。  
  
  
关键就在这里！看见钟辰乐奇怪的眼神朴志晟才发现自己因为情绪激动而一时变得过于大声了。他畏缩地向后看了一眼，有几个人迅速转过了头。问题就在这里！朴志晟转回来，压低了声音，钟辰乐摆摆手说，说大声点，没吃饭吗？朴志晟沮丧地摔回座椅里，学校咖啡馆扶手椅老旧的弹簧发出不妙的嘎吱声。钟辰乐很欠揍地问，罗渽民也会觉得这声音可爱吗？  
哪有，朴志晟冷淡地说，他只会对活的东西感兴趣。钟辰乐古怪地说你好凶哦，朴志晟摆了下头，才从旁边玻璃窗的反光里发现自己的脸过于臭了。他掩饰性地干咳了一声，拿起手边的杯子猛灌了一口苏打水，虚张声势地说，都是他害的，都是他害的。  
谁叫你想休学创业开鲫鱼饼店啊，钟辰乐一针见血地指出。朴志晟把火撒到朋友身上，还不是因为你不肯给我启动资金！  
我是有点钱，但我也不傻的。钟辰乐摇摇头，我不做慈善——不是，我不扶贫，也没有把钱扔到水里去的爱好。  
朴志晟拉下自己的眼皮，看看，他控诉着，看到这黑眼圈和血丝了吗，都是因为他，我每个晚上几乎都睡不好！  
钟辰乐的脸色一下子变得很奇幻，过了一会儿他问，什么意思？  
朴志晟说，我睡不好！几乎每天！因为他！睡不好！  
钟辰乐斟酌着说，朴志晟xi，我作为一个外国人愿意听你用支离破碎的韩语抱怨自己的感情生活，已经是我们情感深厚的体现，性生活的事情就犯不着在我面前炫耀了……  
你理解到哪里去了，朴志晟痛苦地说，我不是——我不是——  
一只手放在了朴志晟肩膀上，罗渽民温和地问，志晟xi，是我们的性生活不够让你满意吗？  
  
  
辰乐：还活着吗？  
辰乐：knock knock  
辰乐：诶咦 看来是没希望了  
byul：……  
byul：没有啦……活得很好  
辰乐：kkkkkk  
辰乐：哦～这样就放心了  
辰乐：虽然还早着  
辰乐：但是早点睡  
辰乐：哦 不是说的那个 字面意义上 朴志晟xi 早点睡o  
朴志晟在床上躺了三分钟，还是想不出怎么回复钟辰乐，干脆不回了，锁了屏把手机扔到一边。浴室里哗啦啦的水声让他有点想睡觉，温暖的被子也很舒服，但是就这样没有洗澡就睡觉的话就会被罗渽民骂，第二天早上还会毫无预兆地在一场口交中醒来。朴志晟回想了一下那个感觉，忍不住又开始发抖，晨起强烈的尿意和射精的感觉很难分开，他最后崩溃着捂着脸射在了罗渽民脸上。那种一点没有他自己主观意志参与的高潮的感觉很奇怪，像是被强加了一种心理障碍。  
朴志晟把脸埋进枕头里，那里还留着罗渽民的感觉。罗渽民身上没有什么味道，偶尔有些酒精味，不过不会明显到让人注意，只有被他勾着脖子俯下身的时候朴志晟才会闻到那股味道。因此枕头里的不是罗渽民的味道，而是一种罗渽民在这里躺过的证明。有点像动物，朴志晟想，又打了个哆嗦，虽然没有尝试过，但和罗渽民相处的半年间培养出的直觉让他知道在罗渽民面前提这个不会有太好的下场。  
闷在枕头里，感到透不过气之后朴志晟才侧过身，望着床头柜上的灯发呆。他老是容易发呆，所以就会错过很多事情和机会。他的脑子里又冒出下午钟辰乐说的那句话。  
那就走掉试试呢？  
钟辰乐说这话的时候虽然轻描淡写，但朴志晟知道他的确是这个意思。钟辰乐脾气很好，然而在做决定的时候非常干脆，把每件事情都处理得非常干净。对于钟辰乐来说，朴志晟的苦恼和问题，根源在于罗渽民，如果远离罗渽民，断绝和他的关系就能解决苦恼的话，那结束一切就好了。  
……他说的是对的。朴志晟翻了个身，望着天花板，就是因为钟辰乐说的是对的，所以他反而没办法这么做。  
能走的话早就走了，他勉强反驳钟辰乐。钟辰乐只以为是他们之间有什么条约或者合同，而朴志晟不肯告诉他，也许出于什么自尊心，也就没有追问，朴志晟由此得以把这个话题混过去。  
毕竟他和罗渽民之间根本没有任何条约。  
能走的话早就走了，朴志晟叹了口气，用手捂住了脸。他疲惫到连柔和的卧室顶灯都觉得刺眼。他甚至开始想，罗渽民是不是就是想到了这一点，才没有跟他说什么合约的事？如果一切都写下来了的话，就能知道撕毁合约的代价，然而因为什么都没有，所以也不知道后果是什么。不知道后果的事情最好不要做，这是朴志晟的人生信条。  
罗渽民还在洗澡，朴志晟看了看床头的钟，后知后觉地发现罗渽民进去的时间有点太长了。他犹豫再三还是从床上下来，轻手轻脚地走到浴室门口，门没有锁，朴志晟的手指碰上去就开了一条小缝。他紧张地把眼睛贴到缝上，觉得自己像要半夜去杀人的变态。罗渽民躺在浴缸里，因为头顶的灯皮肤显得很白，有一瞬间朴志晟真的以为他死了。但下一秒他就看见罗渽民还留着一点印子的胸口很均匀地起伏，他正在稳定绵长地呼吸。他睡着了，但是往浴缸里放水的龙头还开着。朴志晟很想就这样关上门落荒而逃，他不知道放任罗渽民在浴缸里泡一晚，或者至少泡到他醒过来会发生什么，对于不知道的事情他本能地想逃走。他很害怕，可也不知道自己在害怕什么，这明明没什么好害怕的，但是朴志晟只是觉得很想哭，他吸了吸鼻子，只能想到下午和钟辰乐说的那句，都是他害的，都是他害的，都是罗渽民害的。  
朴志晟吸着鼻子推开门走进了浴室，伸出手去关热水龙头。他又犹豫了一下才伸手去推罗渽民。哥，他轻轻地摇着罗渽民的肩膀小声叫他，哥，醒醒。罗渽民的头随着他的动作往后仰去，朴志晟第一次发现他的脖子很细，不知道是不是因为泡澡时间太长，血管的颜色也很明显。哥，因为罗渽民还是没有醒过来，朴志晟有点急了，但还是小声叫着他，哥，渽民哥，醒醒，不要再睡了。他最后一下推的动作大了点，罗渽民的后脑勺轻轻磕了一下浴缸边缘，朴志晟吓得一下缩回手，几乎不知道该怎么喘气，他屏息凝神地看着罗渽民慢慢醒过来，像是机器人启动一样地睁开眼睛。过了一会儿罗渽民才认出他，志晟，他用平时那种语气亲密地称呼朴志晟，志晟——罗渽民朝着朴志晟伸出手，朴志晟条件反射一样地俯下身体，把脸颊放在了那只手上。他的视线一直朝向着罗渽民，因此在脸颊碰到罗渽民掌心的那一刻他没有错过对方眼里错愕的神情。不知道为什么朴志晟不想看见罗渽民那样的样子，于是他垂下头去，闭上了眼睛。  
  
和罗渽民的开始是一场彻头彻尾的巧合。朴志晟从小的梦想就是开一家鲫鱼饼店，上了大学之后就一直在试图勤工俭学，争取在毕业之前凑足本金。然而每年增加的工时也跑不赢门面租金的涨幅，第368次说服钟辰乐投资的计划宣告失败之后，朴志晟不得不认清形势，暂时搁置这个想法。他辞掉了累得要死的面包店和奶茶店的兼职，只留下了在学校dancing workshop做助教的兼职。他喜欢跳舞，所以那份工作比起工作，更像每周短暂的放松。和罗渽民就是在dancing workshop认识的，朴志晟弯着腰在墙边收拾东西的时候染着蓝色头发的罗渽民就这样走过来，对着镜子像是问天气一样地说，志晟啊，一会儿就去结婚吧？  
那的确是朴志晟和罗渽民的第一次见面，罗渽民也毫不掩饰自己对朴志晟一见钟情的事实。这甚至不是一次处心积虑策划的偶遇，钟辰乐到处打听的结果是在那天之前，罗渽民连朴志晟叫什么都不知道。这也是很正常的，原本医学院就在三条街外的另一个校区，如果不是因为罗渽民那天来拿导师的文件，恰巧路过舞蹈房，恰巧看见对着镜子跳舞的朴志晟的话，这事情就不会发生了。罗渽民说，看见你的时候就爱上你了。他说这话的样子过于自然，朴志晟只觉得头晕目眩。  
罗渽民不知道从哪里知道了他想要钱的事情，他第三次叫住朴志晟的时候蓝色的头发已经褪色明显，几乎变成湖绿色。朴志晟浑身僵硬地站在路边等他，罗渽民一脸开朗地从身后跑过来，抓住朴志晟的手腕，往他手里塞了一张卡。他说，志晟，你需要钱吧？这张卡拿去用吧，密码就是六个一。他没有向朴志晟要求什么，是朴志晟自己问他的。那张卡里的钱其实并不多，当然不够开鲫鱼饼店的本金，可朴志晟还是找到罗渽民，他说哥想怎么样呢，想我怎么样，都说吧，如果是做得到的事情都会做的。罗渽民插着口袋想了一会儿，用他们第一次见面的时候那种寻常的口气说，那等我这里下课，去做爱吧？  
朴志晟第一次做爱表现差劲，第二次表现尚可。他气喘吁吁地趴在罗渽民身上，丢脸和满足并存的感觉让他不想起来，罗渽民似乎也觉得不错，温柔地一下下抚摸着他的后脑勺。朴志晟突然起了很坏的念头，悄悄向下摸了一把罗渽民的肚子，可是手指间除了汗水什么都没有。他觉得不对，支起身体，罗渽民的性器软软地垂着，颜色像是发泄过了的样子，可是一点精液的痕迹都没有。朴志晟望了望墙角的垃圾桶，确认也不是罗渽民戴了套又偷偷摘掉。他望着罗渽民，后者的右手枕着头说，我逆行射精。  
那天晚上回去朴志晟熬夜查了点资料，两点的时候意识到罗渽民本身就是医学生，自己知道的他一定知道，悻悻地哈欠连天地上床。在第二次和罗渽民见面之前他时不时就猜测罗渽民不治疗的原因，因为没钱？没时间？还是有别的理由？  
然而罗渽民给的理由很简单，怕痛啊，他理所当然地说，这个理由把朴志晟噎住了。罗渽民手里拿着空的塑料杯转头看了他一眼，很痛的，他用教育的口气对朴志晟讲解道，要膀胱再造，很痛的，我是人我当然也是会怕痛的。朴志晟不知道说什么好，他感到自己被强烈的愧疚淹没了。  
和罗渽民做爱的感觉是有点奇怪的。从他的反应来看至少觉得不坏，可无法被证明的高潮又让朴志晟每次都被强烈的不安压倒。那天他跪在床上，手足无措地使劲套弄硬不起来的阴茎。罗渽民看着他几乎是在虐待自己的器官，过了一会儿说，志晟，硬不起来吗？朴志晟几乎要哭了，他往后缩着坐在自己的脚后跟上，左手捂着脸说，哥对不起，哥，我努力——我会努力的——罗渽民说，算了，有什么关系呢？说完他爬起来去洗澡。朴志晟偷偷从指缝中看他的背影，他自己觉得罗渽民看上去有点生气。过了一会儿罗渽民洗好澡出来，他们躺在一起。朴志晟小心翼翼地问，哥，我们现在算什么呢？罗渽民仰躺着，他的眼睛对着天花板，但看上去好像不是在看天花板，他说，志晟xi，你觉得我们算什么呢？朴志晟接着意料之中被踢回来的皮球叹了口气，罗渽民又说，志晟xi，我只希望我们两个呆在一起的时间，你快乐的时间可以多过其他感情占据的时间。  
朴志晟嗫嚅着说，哥，我快乐的，我很快乐的，和哥在一起很开心。  
罗渽民说，那这样就好了。  
朴志晟又开口了，哥，他说，能问你一件事吗？  
罗渽民说，是什么事呢，志晟xi？  
朴志晟说，为什么哥……为什么哥一次都不来——  
罗渽民转过头，漂亮的眼睛这次看着朴志晟了，隔了一会儿他说，不知道，志晟xi，你把我问住了，志晟xi，你觉得是为什么呢？  
朴志晟越说越小声，几乎要蜷缩起来，然后他感到罗渽民隔着被子跨到了他的身体还上，罗渽民说，既然这样的话，就试试看吧。  
两个人尺寸不一样，罗渽民那次没有戴套。朴志晟紧紧地抱着枕头，感受着罗渽民的阴茎在他体内轻轻地滑动。他很想哭，所以就偷偷地哭了，悄悄地，不出声地哭，他不想让罗渽民知道他哭了，一直到罗渽民很重地用脸颊压着他的肩膀，在他耳边吐了两口气之后他的眼泪才停。他感到罗渽民的阴茎退了出去，然后罗渽民说，志晟，做得好，做得很好。朴志晟吸了吸鼻子，他回想自己努力地收紧屁股挽留罗渽民的感觉，那是一种本能一样的冲动，罗渽民朝他逼近的时候他反射性地往后退，可罗渽民退开了，他又想抓住他。因为罗渽民不能射精所以身体里感觉还算干爽，朴志晟又让罗渽民先去洗澡，自己高高地抱着腿，防止润滑剂流出来，弄脏床单。他试着把自己的腿掰过肩膀，差点抽筋。在难以忍受的疼痛中，他的额头抵着膝盖，眼泪又开始温暖地涌出来，他小声地说，哥，我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
